Between work and family
by Here-was-a-pen-name
Summary: "What if..? No, that was ridiculous." But Ferb was still concerned. With some help of his high tech devices there was only one choice left, steal the fetus alive. What will he do with it?
1. Chapter 1

I think I went nuts to do something so controversial when I know I may get myself in trouble with this story. Whatever, hope you like this.

Of coruse, I doesn't make sense with just this, if you want to know what happened you'll need to read "It usually gets worse," don't worry if you don't, you are smart enough to know what is this about so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

Ferb was really worried now, he was in trouble, a big one. What if..? No, that was ridiculous. But perhaps... just maybe, it was true...Then what? Tell her? Ruin her social life? Mess up with the study and work of both of them? No, it wasn't that simple and he knew it. He was in need of advice, but he was not the kind to let someone words to make the difference, he would do it by himself even if things went out of control.

After the lovely moment that our protagonist spent with Vanessa, when she was already out of the room talking with her dad, Ferb had seen the blankets and what he saw was very good at first. There was a spoil, not to big, that revealed the last state of his crush. He knew enough biology to identify it, what they just had done was Vanessa's first time. He was proud of himself, he was in fact happy, just that little thing was enough to make him take the lead between his possible rivals to get her love. When he was walking with her to her house, he thought it further and then it hit him. If it was Vannesa's first time then she wasn't using contraceptives, they dind't take any precaution either. Being that the case, then it would become into an unwanted pregnancy.

He was too worried, he couldn't sleep and tried to plan how to solve it. That's why he told Vanessa it could take three days, he didn't have to fix the machine, he just used it because Vanessa was blaming her father's machine as well. He got ready a plan and worked hard through each night to get it done, his secret room now had a place full of new inventions that would be argued by more than one christian.

Then, the third night, he stopped working and headed to Vanessa's house. He used his new gadgets to enter through the window and then gave Vanessa a dose of morphine to keep her asleep. He tested the samples and they showed he was right. The only thing left was to get the fetus and keep it alive. He was accurate enough and soon his child was inside of a container with placenta fluids. He grabbed it and then got back to his own house.

When he was again inside of his lair, he started wondering. He already loved his child and wanted it to grow to see how it would be, he walked to a glass human sized container that was attached to the wall. It would provide enough energy and nutrients to make his child a strong boy or girl. He opened it and then closed it. Why? Because Candace said it once, you can't make a bless like a child to live through a machine, that's just not right. It was in need of a mother, and if everything turned out well he would give it one. But not now, he hated to say it, he couldn't do it. He opened a strong box inside of the wall, then he got some items and changed it into a fridge, he froze the fetus and then he got it inside of the fridge.

It was done now, nothing to regret, but something bugged him...What personality would his child have? Was it going to be a well behaved person or a naughty kid? Maybe he would be a happy father. Was it going to have it's mother beauty? Or maybe It's father skills? In the best of the cases it would get both of their qualities. He wanted to know so badly. He had to know! But how?

While he wondered, his lizard pet Steve entered the room. He grabbed it and then he got one of his best ideas ever.

He opened the door of the fridge and took the samples he got from Vanessa to his computer to scan it. The scaner revealed his child crommosome pattern, XY. It was a boy! Ferb now was smiling, he was ready to take the challenge, he was a man of action by heavens sake! He got a weird gun out of a box and then rubbed Steve like saying "sorry for this my friend"

He pointed at Steve and then at the fetus. When the light from them faded away he raised the lizard and with a joyful smile he stated:

-Son, welcome to the world

That's what happened, the minds of both creatures were exchanged for each other. The lizard was quiet, it smiled at the british boy, then it tried to use his new feets. Failed once, twice, even trice but it was stubborn and it made it. Ferb got him to the floor and watched everything the little reptile did from a short distance, a concerned face and shining eyes. The lizard wanted to see every little thing there and soon started jumping, climbing and running. Ferb was having a really hard time keeping his son safe, but was still happy. Soon, the lizard stopped and stared at him. Ferb understood and took it to his room to give him some mushrooms. Then, the lizard fell asleep and Ferb worked in a tracking device that he placed in his son's neck.

He wanted to know, he wanted to learn, being a father was something new to him but he was sure he could do it. He had confidence and a whole lot of things to think about, he stared at his brother inside of the screen wondering what would he say if he knew that he had a nephew and that his nephew's mind was inside of their lizard pet.

* * *

Yep I know. Religion! I'll say that that Ferb was being street-legal when he did what he did. He was going to falsificate the regular emviroment of a fetus to make it grow outside of the uterus, if you think of it and of what he ended up doing the difference is pretty big.

Now... Logic! Well, show me a proof that a cell or a molecule has no will nor mind and I'll believe you but I'll keep working with the fanfic so...good luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Now, being this a total freak of an evil crazy mind as mine I have some random things that you may like(or not). Short chapter, the reason is that I need to developt the character...It is alive! And I already named it! Well that was the creepy moment so far... enjoy.

* * *

The next day was a busy one, he had been with his brother working with the new project of balloons design and at the same time he was watching over his son that was still searching for the cool stuff. When the time had come to met Vanessa, Ferb had already won the attention of the child and it understood his order when he told it that he should stay with Phineas. Phineas was really shocked when Ferb asked him to keep both of his eyes and the small focus of his on the lizard or he would pay when he got back, Phineas did as said and discovered that Steve wanted to see one of his brothers book so he opened it and tried to teach it how to read, the rest of the day was a boring but weird at the same day. The lizard now knew how to read and was really good at it, soon all of Ferb's books where accumulated on Phineas's bed and the cold blooded animal finished them all. Phineas gave him some food and then went to the bathroom, when he came back the lizard was gone and the boy feared for his fate after that.

I know where Ferb's son had gone, he was reading the secret collection inside of his father's lair and when it was over with it, a light started to beep under one of his feets. He stared at it and then walked out of the room, the signal was coming from the backyard. When he was out of the house, he kicked a stone and then a secret door sucked him in. He arrived at a small chair and stared into a screen

"Welcome agent L, doctor Keizer-Rotmensen is doing evil again and you have to stop him, we're sending you the coordinates" Said the strange person in front of him and inside of the screen. The mans eyebrow was really funny when he realized it was a straight line. A hat was placed on it's head and he jumped into a lizard shaped hovercraft.

He broke in the evil scientist lair and was greeted by a trap. Now, this was funny! His enemy was a Dutch with an ugly face and a fat body. The scientist started to explain him his evil scheme but the lizard had the mind of a child so the sound of his accent didn't made it through his hears and he understood just a half of the babbling.

The lizard got bored, got out of the tiny trap, that was of course an old western jail with a cactus in a pot and all. Then he pushed some buttons blowing up the machine and got out of the place with a parachute of his hat.

When the now secret agent arrived at his house Ferb was waitting for him and stared at him in anger. The reptile apologized with it's eyes as his father grabbed him and patted it softly. When they were inside of the secret room again Ferb stared at it with concern.

-Phineas told me that you had read each one of my books, maybe you can't talk yet but you should want a name. So now shall I name you, my son, for now your name is Lyell Fletcher.

The little reptile was already on Ferb's shoulder hugging his father's head with his little hands, he liked the name and it's meaning. Even if the green-haired boy had just met his son a day before, he was proud if him and wanted to teach him all he knew.

He turned on his tools and started to work with the new ideas with which Phineas was dreaming.

When he was searching for a screw, Ferb realized that Lyell had already brought it and tried to hand it to him, Ferb smiled accepting his son's help. Work is joy when done with your family.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuahaha It's alive, alive!

Get I'm so near of giving him personality! That'll have to wait thought I'll need to guess something before the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Lyell was getting really worried, his father had left the day before and he may had a problem or an injury or maybe he was robbed or something worse. Thinking of the possibilities, the lizard jumped on Phineas bed waking him up when it wasn't even d.

-What do you want Steve?-Asked Phineas after rubbing his eyes and yawning the words

-The name is Lyell. Where's dad?-Answered him with a childish voice and a familiar british accent. Phineas jumped out of bed frightened as soon as realization came.

-You...Talk? Lyell, then you are not our Lizard pet? Dad? what is that supposed to mean?-He was nervous, something he was sure is that neither of those thing would lead to any good. The small animal sat on the bed staring at his uncle

-I don't know the details. Dad hasn't come home get!

-Ferb? You are talking about Ferb, right?-The reptile noded

"Great! I have a nephew! Come on let's have fun!"

With that both of them went to the backyard to think about the daily project.

-Well...Ferb is not here because of that bea... Forget it. We don't have his engineering skills so we may do something with music.-When he finished the sentence a piece of paper flew straight to his face, he grabbed it and then read out loud-The theatre of Danvile is going to make an opera today and citizens can cooperate or even play in it! Lyell, I know what we're gonna do today!

*º*

Isabella, the fearless leader of the fireside girls, went to Danvile theatre and was surprised to see her crush there, alone.

-Hey Phineas! Watcha doin?-She asked with her cute voice

-Oh hello Isabella, Lyell and I are running to get a rol in the opera-Answered the boy as he climbed up a stair to get part of the decoration on the ceiling

-Lyell? Who's Lyell? Where he went?-Asked her a little surprised, that was the first time she didn't hear Ferb's name in the sentence

-My new friend, he is right here-Said Phineas a little out of focus

-Really? Then why I don't see anyone. Who's this Lyell you're talking about?-Isabella was just about to believe that she was being part of a bad prank

-He's Ferb's son, his mind is inside Steve-The red haired boy pointed at his shoulder

-Hiya my lady!-Waved his hand the little reptile on it

-Ok... So, how can I help?-Finished Isabella shaking the questions out of her brain

-Well...there's something...-Said Lyell with his so familiar accent.

ººº

-Jajajaja! Lyell you are a genius jajaja

-Well not for nothing I'm son of my dad-Said the bifid as both, uncle and nephew made their way out of the theatre where was some announces about a mix of the Ring of the Nibelungs with the classic Little Red Cap

-I'm not one to say it but we did a great job with the effects, especially Isabella with that romantic scene-The lizard was deep into his own flash back as it's uncle talked

-Too bad that they didn't hear her sing-Recalled Lyell

-Now, let's go to eat something. I'm starving-Said Phineas once they where a few steps from their house. Just in that second, Lyell got his feet on one of the secret doors and dissappeared underground. Not hearing an answer Phineas turned his head back-Hey...Where's Lyell?

The small animal landed on a old couch and got covered on dirt and not much happy, the man of the missions gave him a guilty face and then he sat on his real seat.

-Welcome agent L, you know what you have to do. We are sending you the coordinates.

The lizard sighed, took the paper out of the computer and then was ejected to the sky where he started flying with his jet pack

This was another boring afternoon

*º*

He was done, and tired. He entered the Flynn-Fletcher house and saw his father waiting for him with Phineas by his side. They shared glares and then picked him up

-Dad!-Said Lyell, happy that his parent had come back from wherever he was

-I...am...fairly confussed. The emotions are so mixed I don't know what to do. But, I believe... we must talk...

Then they headed upstairs to the shared room of the three of them


End file.
